


Writing’s on the Wall

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Cuddling, Face Spitting, Kissing, M/M, Pining, This is cursed, is it voyerism if it’s cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Took a (cursed) video of Kuraly and Chara cuddling at pucks and paddles...cursed fic followed
Relationships: Zdeno Chara/Sean Kuraly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Sean doesn’t like to think of himself as overly sensitive. He tries not to take much to heart, especially being somewhat in the public eye. But today he can’t help himself. 

He’s getting ready behind the scenes with the boys, half-listening to their instructions for the day. Go out there, meet some fans and play some ping pong, etc.

The fan part drags on a bit, although he supposes it’s nice to have so many people donating. He’s still mopey, though. 

He gathers in the back with the boys again before the tournament starts. 

“You ok Kurls? Cheer up bud!” Brad pats him on the back and even though he asked in passing, it pushes Sean over the edge. He walks over to Chara, still pouting.

“What’s up?”

“Zee. This is gonna be embarrassing but I don’t care. When I scored my goal the other night how come you skated away so quick? Are you mad at me?”

Chara has to hold back a laugh- Sean’s eyes are huge and his subtle pout is making him look even younger than he is.

“I’m sorry Sean, it’s just that you kind of hit my jaw when you skated so fast into me. It hurt so I just needed a second. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

Sean’s blushing a bit; he was right this IS embarrassing. “Oh. God I’m a fucking idiot. I’m sorry.” He hides his face in his hands, mentally kicking himself for being so aloof. But he still has to check. “So you’re not mad at me?”

Chara lets himself laugh this time. “Of course not.” They hug, and Sean’s more than relieved, if still a little sheepish.

—————

Near the end of the tournament all the boys settle down to watch the last couple rounds, and Zee calls Sean over to sit next to him.

“I’m sorry you thought I was mad at you.” The captain says, resting his head on Kuraly’s shoulder. “You ok?” 

Sean blushes again, laughing. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks Zee.” He puts an arm around Chara and squeezes him as best he can. The touching continues for a few minutes back and forth, both men giggling. It doesn’t really register how much they’ve tuned everyone else out until Danton catches Sean’s eye and gives him a disapproving look. Sean tries to focus on the game in front of him again but is continually distracted by his captain’s increasingly frequent touches.

—————

“Wanna get some dinner?”

“Right now?” Zee’s a little surprised at his teammate’s invitation. 

“Yeah, my treat.”

Zee smiles. “You don’t have to make it up to me, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me the other night.”

“It’s not that.” Sean crowds the larger man against the wall. “Wanted to keep touching you.” He takes a chance and kisses Zee, a little terrified. 

They break the kiss and Zee stares at Sean for a while, looks him up and down. 

“Sorry I thought- since you were touching me so much before-“

“Let’s go to dinner.” 

—————

Sean’s a little wide-eyed sitting across from Chara at the restaurant, afraid he’s about to be reprimanded. Or at least let down easy.

“Listen. I know you didn’t really want to kiss me, you don’t have to feel bad about anything. We can just forget it happened.” Zee’s voice is low and sweet, but Sean sighs. Maybe Zee’s trying to give him an easy way out but that’s not what he wants. 

“Thanks, Zee.” He pauses, trying to figure out how to say how he feels without sounding like a total dumbass. For once. “I uh, did want to kiss you, though.” 

“Why?”

Sean laughs, unable to meet his captain’s eyes. “Well, I really liked how you were touching me before. Sorry if I weirded you out.” 

“Liked it that much?” Chara’s smiling, and Sean smiles too. 

“Yeah.” 

“You know, I liked kissing you.” 

Sean’s face lights up. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’d do it again.” 

—————

They finish dinner quickly and in relative silence, Sean glancing up every few bites to make sure Zee hasn’t ditched him yet. He’s usually not so insecure on dates, but this feels different. Is this even a date?

“Wanna head back to mine?” Zee propositions Sean as soon as he’s done eating. Ok, it is a date. 

“Fuck yeah.” Sean trues not to sound too eager, but fails. Nevertheless they’re both up and out the door in record time.

—————

Once inside, Kuraly kind of expects Chara to take the lead; he does in most situations anyway. But his captain is strangely quiet, almost shy, even when they kiss.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, I uh. You can be a little rougher if you want.”

Sean looks up at Zee for a while, trying to read a bit deeper. He had assumed- apparently wrongly- that Zee was a dom. 

Sean gets a little rush before pushing Chara back into the wall. It wasn’t very hard but it seems to get a rise out of both of them. They keep kissing after that, a bit more frantic this time. The younger man decides to pin Zee to the wall by the wrists and grind into him a bit, coaxing a low moan out of his captain. 

“Fuck, slut.” Sean didn’t really think before he spoke but his words seem to have pushed Chara over some kind of edge. He throws his head back, moans deeper, and Sean comes to the abrupt realization that he might be about to fuck his captain.


	2. Luckily He Wants To Do You Too

Sean tries to compose himself enough to plant some sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on Chara’s neck. It makes him feel weirdly powerful to be in control of such a large, intimidating person, which helps give him the confidence to tell Zee that they’re going to the bedroom. Not that he knows exactly where Zee’s bedroom is. But they’re going. 

The older man nods and takes Sean by the hand to lead the way. Once he feels their situation getting a little more serious he feels the need to get some clarification. He doesn’t want to fuck this up.

He takes another long look at Zee, who’s now sitting on the bed looking rather timid. He just can’t quite buy that his captain is a sub. Or even a bottom, for that matter. He’s tall, massive really, and frequently fights people who are almost as massive. And wins! Sean’s seen him yell at countless people during games and that shit is scary. He just figured that would translate over to being the one in control during sex. 

He suddenly realizes he hasn’t said anything in way too long. He can’t decide what to say.

“You want me to fuck you?” Is the bullshit that comes out and really, he’s too interested in the answer to roll his eyes at himself right now.

Zee laughs a little, looks down. “Yeah, you want to?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Sean says for the second time tonight, feeling a little less stupid about this one. He has an urge to straddle Chara, kiss him more, but he resists. Instead, he sits back against the headboard, notices the bed is fucking massive, and unbuttons his pants. 

“Come here.” He motions to the general area of his dick, and Zee obliges. He hesitates a little but decides to push Chara’s face down into his crotch anyway, grinding up against it. He’s still covered by his underwear, a wet spot already forming. Zee takes it, letting himself be forced down into it, mouthing at Sean’s bulge when he can. 

He lets out a “Fucking god” as he slips his pants and underwear down in one motion, settling back to push his captain’s face down once again. Zee nuzzles Sean’s length before taking it all in with ease, nose touching Sean’s neatly trimmed pubes. Sean’s already close, and Zee has the audacity to lick his balls in this position, with Sean’s dick firmly down his throat.

“What the fuck, Zee. Jesus Christ.” He’s kind of babbling, but he can’t blame himself. He thought he knew what getting his dick sucked was like, generally, but he was wrong. This is stupidly better. 

He realizes that he’s supposed to be in some kind of control, so he grabs the back of Zee’s head and fucks his throat, trying desperately to focus on not coming. 

He lets out a breathless laugh. “I take you to dinner once and now my dick’s down your throat? Such a slut.” 

Sean used that word again, and Chara moans deep, struggling to keep it together.

“You like me using you like this? Holding you down, you feel helpless?” Sean’s kind of in and out of lucidness; forcing himself not to come is taking a lot out of him. But watching Zee come more and more undone at his words makes the effort worth it. 

Zee nods as best he can in his position, groans around it. 

“Get your hole ready, Zee. Wanna fuck you so bad.” 

Chara’s struggling not to come himself, but reaches around to his hole anyway, fingering it a little. He knows Sean’s being considerate but he really doesn’t like much prep. 

He keeps sucking until instructed otherwise, the harshness of Sean’s voice almost making him jump. 

“Get on my dick. Now.” 

Zee pulls off quickly to move up the bed and slide down onto Sean in one delicious motion. Sean has no clue how he managed to not come with the intense pressure around him, and he’s a little proud. 

“Wanna hear you, Zee. You like it?” 

“Yeah, feels so good.” He’s breathless, moving slowly up and down.

“You can do better than that, baby. You like being filled up?”

Zee nods, whines. “Yes sir. Love your dick so much, loved sucking you too.”

The name takes Sean by surprise, and sends more blood rushing to his dick. It’s starting to get painful.

He musters enough strength to sit up and push Zee down under him, bringing Zee’s legs up to his chest. He wraps a hand around his captain’s throat and puts as much pressure as possible on it, watching Zee slip under even more. 

“Never thought I’d have you like this. Wish all the boys could see how good you take a dick. I bet they’d be jealous, want you for themselves.” Sean’s pace increases, snapping his hips at a bruising pace.

Chara moans, air supply slowly dwindling. Sean glances down to see the older man’s dick twitching, clearly closer with each word out of Sean’s mouth. 

“Look at me, slut. You’re all mine.” Sean says before spitting on Zee’s face. He worries for a split second that he’s being too much of a dick, but Zee cracks a little smile and licks up what he can, not breaking eye contact. Sean’s suddenly lightheaded.

“You’re gonna come for me, ok baby? As soon as I come. Gonna fill you up.” Sean’s thrusts are a little erratic, and when he slips a thumb into Zee’s mouth he can’t help himself anymore. He comes hard, strings of curses and moans spilling out of his mouth. Zee comes right after that untouched, and Sean thinks he might be in love. 

They take a while to come down, Sean pulling out reluctantly. He decides to clean Zee up with his mouth, holding the come on his tongue and feeding it to his captain. The gesture makes Zee’s head spin, taking as much of it from Sean as possible. They kiss in between, slow and a bit sticky.

“You did so good for me, Zee. So, so good.” Sean’s kissing the marks he made around Zee’s neck, whispering seemingly endless streams of praise.


End file.
